Iron in the bloodstream
by Olive nerd
Summary: What if Jenny met NOS-4-A2 on Halloween night? This is just a short one-shot that is completely random.


Iron in the Bloodstream

**I do not own the 'My Life as a Teenage Robot' series nor the 'Buzz Lightyear of Star Command' series. **

"Get the robot girl!"

"Make her pay for her crimes!"

"I want my money back!"

"I LOVE YOU!"

"Why does my world consist of only haters and Sheldons?" X-J 9, commonly referred to as Jenny Wakeman, never believed that one harmless trick before Halloween could stir up such an uprising.

Dressed as a bride of the living dead, the teenage robot was taught the various trick or treat pranks the 21st century teenagers around her kind were accustomed to each year, such as wrapping toilet paper around oak trees and ding-dong ditching. Her best friend, Brad, gave her an okay on the ditching alone because he claimed that he was going to be this year's 'king of toiletries' or something by that odd sort. She just had to do the job professionally and sneakily.

"'Act like you're not even there' he said." Jenny sighed, exhausted only mentally and confused by the advice given to her. "How is that physically possible? And why is everyone so angry at me?"

"Because of this!" Jenny leapt straight through the stratosphere and back onto Earth, as her mother tapped her high heels. Nora Wakeman was dressed as what looked to be a headless model. Fake blood streamed from her neckline and collarbone, and her glasses were dear and vividly depressing.

"Mom!…Nice costume, but what-" Her mother only attached a strange beeping device to her right ankle and wrapped her arms around her torso in an awkward embrace.

"X-J Ni-yine, I want you to be _very _careful and listen closely to every word leaving my lips. They're chasing you because they're looking for a robot to blame, and the only robot not in hiding or secretive about their existence is you."

"Yeah Mom but-"

"Hold on, X-J Ni-yine! The suspect is a robot's worst nightmare programmed as a electrically thirsty robot. His creator has sent him a couple of centuries back to our century, and he's out for slaves now for their time and our fu true!" Nora then successfully strapped an extra battery for her attached jetpack. "Just be careful because I must have him track you. You're the only….person who can defeat him."

Jenny's eyes sparkled wistfully at her adoptive mother's words. They flowed gently and lovingly through her ear sockets like honey. "Person? Mom, do you really think-"

A high-pitched screech came from the mall's main plaza, and Jenny soon sprang forth into the skies into action. Waving good-bye to her solemn-looking mother, Jenny pouted and hovered around the plaza almost engulfed in flames. The only spot not corroded and on ground was next to the drinking fountains, and Jenny claimed that spot quickly.

"This is insane! How can one robot alone cause this much of a mess? He's not gigantic…I think…"

"Far from it." Jenny squealed and hopped into the arms of the person standing beside her. To her embarrassment, the person was none other than Brad, who was dressed as Igor. "Seriously Jenny. Relax! I saw the poser drift over there-"

In a flash, Jenny reached the wrecked retail store Brad had been pointing to and ignored his wails of protest. "It's sweet that he'd want to help….but something's telling me that this robot is not going to be a one-night suspect-"

"Quite right you are X-J 9." The slithery voice made Jenny jump, but she was able to compose herself while activating her laser guns from her forearms and aimed at random mannequins dressed for Halloween.

"Come out! It's nine fifteen at night, and I know that you're the suspect!"

The strange robot snickered at her decree and flickered his silvery tongue. "Humans are so very easily intimidated. Robots, meanwhile, find their own share of oil and bolts and wretches to sabotage. Because that's what we're all here for, is it? To claim what's ours…information…what belongs to us and us alone. Programmed gadgets for the good of the people…and for the good of their destructions."

Jenny tried, almost aggressively, to process the input given to her about this stranger. His tone was laced with a cellophane-bodied coating of sweetness, meaning that his subtle personality was immediately unwrapped. But what was truly puzzling was his words.

Nevertheless, Jenny refused to take this as an excuse to not shoot and shot five mannequins into ashes. For a moment, Jenny ignored the damage done and darted her eyes around frantically for the robot.

"Is that really the best you can do, my dear? And here I thought that you were the one and only X-J 9 I've been observing as this town's top heroine." Finally, the robot appeared before her and twiddled his spidery fingers in curiosity at her. His casual demeanor was terribly intimidating, and Jenny's first instinctive wish was for him to sink back into the shadows. He wasn't at all hideous, but proportioned oddly. His torso was triangular from the waist down, and his eyes were mismatched and scarlet red. During her observations, he was taking detailed mental notes on Jenny.

She made clomping noises as she walked and ran, which didn't surprise him one bit. Nora Wakeman was known in his time as a bit of a rusher and overprotective mother. Hu mans adopting robots was out of the question according to his master, Emperor Zurg. Additionally, Jenny was built as a teenager, and that was another big no-no in the robot's department. Teenagers were difficult to raise, and most didn't take kindly for a thankless job around hypocritical humans.

"I AM X-J 9," Jenny rebuked proudly with a small smile, as she activated her rocket boosters attached to her knee caps. The blast sent both she and the robot in a tumble, and both robots whirled and tried to pin the other to the floor boards.

"What is your name," Jenny asked curiously, secretly mesmerized by the fluttering crimson wings behind the robot's back. _'What cool wings! He must have been based off of another species related to his kind or-' _His claws made contact with Jenny's right cheek, and they scraped a chunk of her cheek off. Without giving the teenage robot a nanosecond for recovery, he flipped her over on her back and pinned her arms behind her back.

Smirking, the robot began draining tidbits of energy within Jenny's skull and hummed contently at his findings. "Energy at its finest, my dear! Excellent! You'd make the best assistant in this town-"

"Never!" Jenny sent twirling hands swirling from her left hip and the robot's hips and spun him in circles. The hands then detangled their selves from the dizzy robot and reached for his deactivation button visible on his chest. But as the robot moaned in defeat and Jenny pressed button for him to shut down for good, her repetitive attempts seemed suddenly futile at the seven hundredth and ninety-fifth time.

"What? This isn't-" The robot cackled and ripped Jenny's extra hands off, and she cringed embarrassingly. "Heh, heh…" Another idea hatched in her rapidly-working mind, but her foe scooped her up before she could test it out and spun her around.

"What's amusing is that every citizen here is blaming you for draining energy and you can't even catch one criminal!" The robot cradled her chin from behind her and grabbed her hands and attached them together. If Jenny was a human girl, she'd blush. Unfortunately, the robot noticed her expression and chuckled. "Don't worry. You'll get used to our pact. We'll make an undefeated team that'll last eternally! My functions derive from your kind's myth of…" He gazed off into space for a while, temporally forgetting the human term. "One second…let's see…"

"Vampire?" The robot laughed boastfully and even hugged Jenny briefly.

"Correct, love! Now you and I both know that the consequences only remain with you constantly…everyday of your existence amongst those u grateful savages in fact-"

"They're not savages!" The robot was floating in midair with her, and his grip on her hand was extremely tight and strong. Her pinky seemed to dangle and shrivel. Along with that, Jenny faintly heard mobs entering the mall's plaza and panicked. "Please. I'd be grateful if you just released me at the very least."

"So that I'd let a fancy assistant get blamed before the biting?" He glared menacingly at Jenny as she shivered and tried to activate an extra weapon, any weapon. "Too late, X-J 9. Your energy is out. Why don'y you allow me to save you all of the trouble coming at you from behind? Just promise us as one team, together."

Jenny shook her head quickly, hearing her mother and her friend's protests all at once. She couldn't let any of them down, and she knew that this robot was bad news even before her mother had sent her. Last week, the suspect ate Sheldon's best computer and disappeared under crimson wings.

"I said never! Just because you've drained my energy, it does not mean that I won't try to stop fighting-" Jenny screamed in terror and felt more fear than any Halloween night as the robot sunk his fangs into her left shoulder. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head numbly, and her limbs felt like they had shimmered into dust. "Please…" Many questions zoomed into her mind all at once, but one took the prize. "….What's yah name?"

The robot smiled villainously at his accomplishment and gently laid the robot in a secretive slot leading to the abandoned section of the shoe racks on the main floor. "For future reference, my dear, I am known to all walks of sane and launched life as 'NOS-4-A2. My assistant, pleasant dreams!"

And with that, NOS-4-A2 exited as the mob entered the plaza. The last sight Jenny saw before closing her eyes into a deep sleep was a pair of crimson wings hovering and glowing beside the full moon up tonight, and she smiled wearily.


End file.
